In My World
by Historyexplorer12
Summary: Harry is in school and has moderate cerebral palsy. Remus and Sirius take care of him. This is a replacement story for my failed autism story. Just so you all know: I have this condition in a moderate form as well. And I have written it into other stories as well. Disclaimer: All known characters belong to JKR! Warnings: Disabled!Harry, moderate cerebral palsy, OOC characters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All known characters belong to JKR!**

**Warnings: Disabled!Harry, moderate cerebral palsy, swearing (represented by dash lines)**

"Remus, Sirius!" Harry called from the kitchen where he was doing his homework.

"Yes, Cub, what is it?" both Sirius and Remus came to the doorway.

"I dropped my pencil," Harry hung his head in shame. He didn't like being this way, having this condition. He felt like a burden.

Remus and Sirius, being used to this behavior, knew exactly how to handle it. Remus went to Harry's side to comfort him wordlessly while Sirius sat down opposite them.

"Pup, this is not your fault. Some person up There has bigger plans for you," Sirius explained.

"Then why don't I know what they are!" Harry sobbed in his other guardian's chest.

"You have to find your purpose. I didn't know that my purpose in life was taking care of you until you were born."

"And the same goes for me," Remus let the words rumble in his chest.

"You just need to grow up a little more and then you'll understand."

"The only thing I understand is that I'm a waste of time and space! I'm just a useless ton of lard!" Harry screamed, sobbing, "No one loves me because I'm like this!"

"Harry, what your aunt and uncle told you is not at all how we feel. We do love you, and you are not a waste. You're our family. There is nothing we wouldn't do for you. Hear me? Absolutely nothing."

It was silent then, except for Harry's sobs. Finally, Harry fell into an exhausted sleep against Remus as the werewolf carded his fingers through the boy's dark hair.

"Merlin, I feel like -," Sirius said quietly, leaning back in his chair with a sigh.

"I know, but there's not a lot we can do. He has to figure this out for himself."

"Looks like he's down for the count. Hopefully tomorrow will be better," they both stood, taking Harry to his room to have a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pup, we're going to Diagon Alley. Want to come with us?" Sirius was in Harry's bedroom doorway.

"Can we go to the Sweet Shop?" Harry's eyes lit up.

Sirius grinned wolfishly, "Sure Pup. Let's get your coat."

Harry stood up from his bed with help from his front-facing walker, his right leg dragging behind him as he walked down the hall with Sirius behind him. When they finally got to the hall, Sirius lifted Harry into his motorized wheelchair and then helped him put on his coat.

"Come here, Pup," Sirius lifted his godson to be able to apparate, "Got the chair, Rem?"

"Of course. Hang on to Siri, Cub. Diagon Alley!"

Harry gasped at all the people and bright colors. It wasn't often he came to Diagon Alley, due to the rejection he got from everyone due to his condition.

"Okay, Cub, where do you want to go first?" Sirius asked as he strapped Harry in his wheelchair.

"Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream! Eee!" Harry squealed, his tone kicking in in his excitement.

"All right, all right, shh," Remus smiled, "What flavor?"

"Laughing Taffy! Please."

"Alright. Siri?"

"Puppy chow, please," Sirius grinned, barking a laugh at his own joke and Remus' expression, which clearly said, _"Really?"_

"Right, well, do you two rascals want to come with me?" Remus fished out his money from his pocket.

"YES!" Harry laughed joyfully.

"Let's get a move on, then! Coming, Cub?" as Harry started to move the chair on his own.

Both Remus and Sirius stopped in shock as Harry zoomed past them, laughing and squealing with delight.

Then they both ran after him, calling after him.

"Pup!"

"Cub! Not again! Harry James Potter!"

Harry just ignored them, enjoying his freedom for as long as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Swearing represented by dash ( - ) lines**

"One small Laughing Taffy ice cream please," Harry reached up to the high counter in the Sweet Shop to place the four galleons that Sirius had given him on it as payment.

The man at the cash register only huffed in response, taking the money roughly from Harry. When the ice cream was ready, the man did not come around the counter as he should have, but purposefully dumped the treat into Harry's lap.

Harry stared at the upturned waffle cone for a minute before loudly bursting into tears. Remus hurried to inspect the damage and calm Harry while Sirius let the man have a piece of his mind.

"Listen you! He is eight years old! He deserves a - ice cream! Just for that, he should get a _free _ice cream! Where's the owner? I want to speak to your boss! You should be fired! Never in all my life-!"

"It's no use Siri," Remus touched his arm, "Let's go home, I think we've all had enough for today."

"Ice cream?" Harry asked sadly, scrubbing at his face and sniffling.

"Yes ice cream, when we get home, okay?"

Harry just buried his head in Remus' neck and was soon asleep.

When they got home, an emotionally exhausted Harry was put to bed, and then Remus and Sirius went out into the living room with two cups of coffee to talk.

"It's okay Siri, no one was hurt," Remus tried to sooth the brooding man next to him with a hand on his knee.

Sirius shook his head, eyes blind to the happenings around him, "It's not, Remus. It's just..._ not_. He _was _hurt, did you see? I mean, not physically, but emotionally. How is he supposed to learn how to protect himself if we -if I- can't even do that much until he's old enough? I'm his godfather, for Merlin's sake."

"You _are _doing that, Siri. Everyday you protect him-"

Sirius shook his head again, "Not today."

"Yes, today. Everyday. Everyday your entire focus is him. James would be so proud. I know I am. And Harry is too."

"Don't lie to me, Remmie."

"I'm not lying. Harry's biggest smiles are only when you're around. He feels safe with you. You're his godfather, and he sees you as his world. No one else exists to him when you talk to him or tuck him in bed at night. I would say you're doing a fantastic job protecting and loving him."

"Sirius!" came a call from down the hall.

Remus smiled at his best friend, "Sounds like a pup who needs his papa to me. Go. I'll start lunch."

With a sad half smile at his friend, Sirius stood up and strolled down the hall to fulfill his only purpose in life. And what a blessed purpose it was.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm here, Pup," Sirius walked into Harry's bedroom, and noticing Harry's pained expression.

At first Sirius thought the young boy had heard his convesation with Remus, but then he remembered. Harry sometimes got leg cramps if he stretched when he moved.

"Leg cramp, Pup?" Sirius sat down gently on the bed as Harry nodded, the movement slow and halted, "Let me get your lotion, okay? I'll be right back."

Once the lotion had been secured, Sirius went back to his godson and very gently took the tight appendage into his lap.

Harry squealed, panicked, "Don't touch it! It hurts!"

"Pup, I'm going to make it stop hurting, I promise. Just relax."

As Sirius began the massage, he began to hum and sing to himself. He felt Harry begin to relax and smiled over at him, only to find him staring at him.

"What is it, Pup?"

"That song... Mum used to sing it to me when I was little..."

Sirius pulled away, shocked that Harry remembered Lily at all.

"Uh, Remmie! Can you come here a minute please?"

"What is it, Siri?" Remus came into the room, wiping his hands on a dishtowel.

"Watch," and he began to sing Lily's favorite song, "Little One, dreams come to all the sleeping people-"

"-but you are the answer to the best dream of my life," Harry quietly finished.

Sirius looked up at Remus, only to find him frozen in disbelief. Finally, Remus knelt by the bed, tears in his eyes.

"I love you, Cub," came with a kiss to the forehead, "We both do," and Sirius nodded in silent agreement, "You are our miracle. Never let anyone ever tell you any different."

Harry hugged Remus, "I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

"Feel better Pup?" Sirius asked after the tension in Harry's limb had gone.

Harry nodded silently, stretching his arms out, pleading to be held. Sirius obliged, situating the boy on his hip, with a reminder to relax, of course.

"Let's go help Remmie with lunch, okay? Look who's up," as Sirus walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning Cub! Have a nice nap?" Remus came over to kiss Harry on the forehead, "Everything's almost ready except the salad. Siri, can you please do the salad for me?"

"Sure. Pup, wanna help me? Shred the lettuce first and then I'll help you with cutting the veggies, okay?"

Once the lettuce was in the bowl, Sirius took Harry onto his lap and gave him a knife, putting his own hand over Harry's.

"Start away from you and slice downwards. Watch your fingers. Good job! Okay, now the next piece. Gentle... Good boy!"

After a while, Harry's arms got tired, so Sirius did the last little bit and put the salad on the table by Harry, who sat in a chair at the table already.

"Hungry, Pup?" Sirius laughed as he watched Harry's eyes widen at all the food, "What do you want? Steak Remmie?" Sirius looked questioningly at his housemate.

Remus just made claws with his fingers and Sirius nodded understandingly.

Harry watched all of this sadly; he knew Remus had to go away every month, even though he didn't understand why. It was sad because he never knew if Remus would be okay or not when he returned.

"I don't want you to go..." he hung his head as Sirius placed his plate in front of him.

"Harry, Cub, we've explained this. I have to go. It'll only be for a few days. Sirius will still be here. I promise I'll come back, okay? Wizard pinky swear."

That made Harry feel a little better. Wizard pinky swears were more powerful than regular pinky swears anyway.

"Okay, if you promise..."

"I promise. Now get something in that tummy of yours, I can hear it growling from over here!"

This had the desired effect; Harry laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

"**Daddy!**" Harry bolted upright in his bed, gasping for air.

"Coming, Pup!" Sirius appeared in the doorway, Lumos illuminating his wand tip, "What is it, Pup? A nightmare? Ohh..." Sirius pulled a wide-eyed, shivering Harry onto his lap.

"W-where's Remus?"

"Remmie had to go away for a few days, remember? He'll be back by the weekend."

"Where's Daddy? A-and Mommy?" Harry's chin quivered.

"Oh Pup... we've told you this before-"

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Harry screamed, and Sirius recognized the beginnings of a panic attack.

"Pup, they're gone-"

"GONE?! What happened, where are they? MOMMY, DADDY!" he struggled in Sirius' arms.

"Whoa, whoa, Pup! Calm down. Slow, deep breaths. There ya go. Shh, shh..." situating Harry into a cradle hold, he rocked him gently, if not a little awkwardly.

"They left me..." Harry sniffed, even though his eyes were still dry, "Are they mad at me? Was I bad? Is that why they left me, Sir'?" immediately, tears came to brighten his emerald eyes.

"Oh Pup. No one's mad at you. They left because they had to. You'll see them again soon enough."

"Do you still love me, Siri? You're never going to leave me right?" as Sirus laid a half asleep Harry back in his bed.

"Never," came with a kiss to the forehead.

"Wizard Pinky Swear?"

Sirius only smiled down at the young boy, saying nothing, and left the room, turning out the light as he went.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: mention of past child abuse**

"I swear Rem, he just went nuts. It was like he had completely fogotten everything we've ever told him about Lils and Prongs, and your monthly 'vacation.' He just lost it. I didn't even bother with the nightmare, whatever it was," Sirius was pacing the kitchen, talking on a muggle handheld device Sirius knew to be called a "flip phone", whatever _that _was, "I rocked him to sleep, for Godric's sake!"

"Calm down, Siri. I'm on my way home, and then we can talk about this more, all right?"

"Okay..." Sirius sighed in defeat, "I just don't know what to do, Remmie... He scared me..."

"I know. It'll be okay in a little while. I promise. I'll be home by lunch time."

"Okay. Bye Remmie."

"Bye Siri," and Remus hung up.

Sirius sighed heavily, going from the living room couch back to his own bedroom, as it was only six in the morning.

"Sirius..." a whimper was heard as he passed Harry's room.

"What is it, Pup?" he leaned against the doorframe exhaustedly.

"Are you mad at me for waking you up? I'm really sorry," Harry got out of bed, using it to stablize himself as he did so. He then struggled to pull down his pants and underwear, laying his head down on the bed. Quiet sobs were muffled by his blanket.

"Pup. what are you doing?" Sirius stepped further into the room, arms crossed loosely over his chest.

"I woke you- u-up," Harry's back shook with his surpressed sobs, "I deserve the p-paddle..."

The boy flinched as he felt hands around his waist, pulling his pajama bottoms up gently.

"Hush..." Sirius cooed softly, "I won't hurt you. Do you have to go to the toilet?" Harry nodded, and then laced his arms around his godfather's neck as he was carried to the bathroom.

"There you go, my angel. Hang on to me," as Sirius squatted on the rug in front of the toilet, "No more tears," knowing this fear was simply remnant of Harry's abuse by his aunt and uncle, Sirius sought to calm him down.

Once Harry had been tucked back into bed, he grabbed his guardian's hand as he went to leave.

"W-will you lay with me? Please? I don't want to sleep alone..."

"Of course Pup. Scoot over, there," Sirius then laid his godson on his chest, and they both promptly fell asleep.

It was how Remus found them three hours later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: abandonment issues, possible seperation anxiety**

**AN: While this is not part of Harry's cerebral palsy, or any cerebral palsy that I know of, including my own, I did have seperation anxiety while in 1st grade. The teacher would hold me until my tears stopped.**

**I have also laughed hard while drinking water, and thrown up because of it. So I have an idea where Harry is coming from. **

Harry and Sirius woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes and bacon.

"Who could that be, Pup?" Sirius carried Harry on his hip into the kitchen. Harry, knowing full well who it was, began to bounce in Sirius' arms, his tone kicking in as his knees squeezed his godfather's ribs.

"Hi, Cu-" Remus turned to face them from his place by the skillet on the stove.

"EEEE!" Harry screamed, temporarily rendering the man who was carrying him deaf in one ear, reaching for his other guardian.

"Hey, Cub, how are you?" Remus smiled as he took Harry into his own arms.

"MISSED YOU!" Harry squealed, and then he broke into sobs. Heavy, full-body sobs.

"Cub, I'm back. It's okay. Deep breaths. Want some water?" as he asked this and got his child some water, Remus motioned and mouthed to Sirius to get him a dish towel. When Harry got upset like this, he usually lost control of his swallowing reflex, "Take a drink. There you go. Breathe. And up it comes."

Harry screamed in pain as the now acidic water burned his throat and his nose.

"Cub, I'm right here. I'm here, I'm not leaving you. Breathe. You're okay, everything's okay. Shh, shh..."

"N-not c-coming b-back..." Harry stuttered through his tears.

"Cub, I'm right here. I'm holding you. You're okay."

Harry hiccuped as he shook his head, "Mommy gone. Daddy gone. Now Remmie gone too!"

"Yes, Mommy and Daddy are gone, but Siri and I have a long time before we go away like Mommy and Daddy did. We will _always _come back. Always," Remus rubbed and pat Harry's back as the eight-year-old settled down to whimpers and hiccups, "Let's get in the bathtub, okay? Get you all fresh and clean, sound like a good idea?"

_"And happy," _Sirius thought as he followed Remus and Harry into the big bathroom.

"Bub-hic-bubbles?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Cub. And in you go. Doesn't that feel good?" Remus asked as he and Sirius knelt by the tub.

Harry stared at the bubbles for a minute and then looked up at his caregivers, "Done. I want out. I'm-hic-done."

"Already, Sweetheart? Okay. Let's wash your hair and your face first. We'll go have lunch after you're dry, okay? I don't think the pancakes survived without us, what do you want to make instead?"

"Spaghetti?" Harry's eyes sparkled, hopeful.

"Sure, Cub. Do you want to help me make the meatballs?"

"Yay, meatballs!" Harry clapped his hands.

As they traveled back into the kitchen, Remus looked back at Sirius to see his friend shaking his head in amazement at their cub. Whatever the fifteen-minute meltdown had been, all traces of it were gone now. And they were all the happier for it.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This idea came to me through a guest reviewer, who wanted to see how Harry fared if he was alone. Thanks, Anon! It might not be exactly what you hoped for, but here it is! I hope you like it!**

**AN: Bit of an altered timeline in this chapter. Draco is 15 years old. **

"Okay, Pup, Remmie and I are going to visit friends for the day. If anything happens the phone is right here. There are snacks in the fridge. No using the oven or stove. Don't open the door for anyone. Draco has a key to use if he comes over. You'll be fine," in a few minutes, Harry was alone in the house.

_"Yay, I'm alone!" _Harry thought.

He played on his road rug with cars and trains on the floor in his room for a few hours before realizing he had to go to the bathroom. He crawled to the bathroom slowly and struggled to stand up using the bar in the wall as support. Slipping on the wood floor in his socks, Harry was unable to catch himself as he fell forward.

"Ow..." he tried to get up.

And couldn't. He panicked, screaming for help even though he knew he was alone.

"Daddy! It hurts! **Daddy!**"

After two hours of laying on the bathroom floor and wetting himself because of it, he heard the front door open and close.

"**Help!**"

"Harry?" footsteps ran down the hall as Draco's voice called out to him.

"Help! Dray, it hurts!"

"Wha- Oh my God... Baby, are you okay?" Draco righted the younger boy and sat him down in his lap, "Babe, what happened?"

"Was trying to get to the p-potty and I fell... and now I'm all wet!" Harry sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I don't know..."

"Well, let's get you in the bathtub and clean and then we'll see okay? Good boy, ohh..." as Draco sat a now nude Harry into the water.

"Daddy..."

"It's okay Harry. I'm calling Remus and Sirius right now. Hey Remus, it's Draco. I'm with him right now. It seems he fell while trying to get to to the toilet. It seems he was there for awhile when I found him because he had wet himself. He has a bruise on the inside of his lower right leg and a twisted right ankle. Okay. They're coming Babe, it's okay now," Draco carded his hand through Harry's dark hair.

"Pup!" feet came pounding down the hall.

"Cub!" Remus and Sirius rushed into the bathroom, "I'm so sorry!" Remus lifted Harry out of the bathtub, "Why don't we get you dressed for bed and then we can see about that ankle, hm? Good boy. We'll make you all better, I promise," as Remus carried Harry out of the room on his hip, Sirius and Draco following.

"You're going to make me all better?"

"All better."

"You're not going to leave me?"

"Not until you're much, much older, Pup," as Sirius, Remus, and Draco tucked a sleepy child into his bed.

"Okay..." and Harry dropped off to sleep, exhausted from a long, painful day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: swearing (represented by dash (-) lines)**

**AN: I'm sorry for the brief lull in this story. I was working hard to fix one of my other stories, "Darko," and couldn't stop writing. Anyway, at the request of a guest reviewer, I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Ow," Harry lay on the couch, watching cartoons when Remus placed a fresh ice pack on his sprained ankle.

"Sorry, Cub," Remus kissed his forehead in apology, "Need anything? Are you hungry?"

"No," Harry settled deeper into the couch pillow his head was rested on.

"Okay. Call if you do. He's so quiet lately," Remus walked into the kitchen, where he joined Sirius.

"He's done this since he was a toddler; when he's in pain he burrows inside himself. I have no idea if its actually healthy for him."

Remus sighed sadly, "Poor Cub..."

"He'll come back soon. As soon as his ankle feels better, he'll be yelling and jumping around just like normal. What do you want for dinner?"

"Nothing big. Oatmeal and tea is fine. I don't think I can stomach anything else," Remus sat at the kitchen table and buried his head in his hands.

"Hey," Sirius sat down with him, "What's wrong?"

"We left him, Siri. We promised him we would never leave him, and then what what do we do? We leave him! - good parents we are..."

"It was an accident, Remmie. We gave him all the tools he needed to be safe: a cell phone and the emergency numbers. Plus, we locked the door and checked the wards. He was safe. He just wasn't in a place he could get to any of the tools we gave him, that's all. And it's not his fault. It's not your fault. It's not my fault. It was a freak accident."

"He laid in his own urine for Merlin knows how long-!"

"Two hours..." they were interrupted by Harry's voice in the doorway.

"Pup, you're not supposed to be on your feet," Sirius hurried to where he was clinging to the doorframe to stay upright.

"What did you say?" Remus was speechless with horror.

"I was there for two hours. At least, I think so," as Sirius helped him to sit in a chair.

"Well that's just - great!" Remus threw up his hands, "I need to bite something."

"Remus, calm," Sirius admonished.

Remus rounded on him, "How can you be so - calm about this?! He could have gotten sick!"

"But he didn't. I'm calm because it is in the past, and no matter what we do, we can not change it. Think about it," and he left the room with Harry in his arms, leaving a stunned Remus standing alone in the middle of the kitchen, oatmeal and tea cooking on the stove.


	11. Chapter 11

"Remmie!" Harry called at night.

"I'm here, Cub," after a few minutes, Remus appeared in the doorway, yawning, dressed only in a robe, "What do you need?"

"My ankle hurts..."

"It's okay. Lay down. I'll be right back."

Remus came back with an ice pack.

"Will you lay down with me, please Remmie? At least 'til it stops hurting?"

"Sure, Cub. There we go," Harry's torso was soon sprawled on Remus' chest, and after the pain had gone away, he was asleep.

"Daddy..." after a while, Harry began to move, calling outin his sleep.

"Shh, it's okay, Cub, Remmie's here. No need to worry," Remus rubbed the child's back soothingly.

At that, all the tension went out of Harry's small body, and he sighed, "Remmie..."

"Yes, it's me, Cub. Sweet dreams," Remus himself began to fall asleep. Soon he was snoring lightly.

* * *

This was exactly how Sirius found them the next morning. And what a sight it was. He smiled to himself as he went to the kitchen to start breakfast.


	12. Chapter 12

In a week, Harry was back to his happy self.

"Remmie, can we go to the park today? Please?" Harry begged at breakfast.

"Sure Pup," Sirius answered from behind the newspaper.

"Yay! Park, park, park!" he chanted.

* * *

They got to the park at eleven and Sirius helped Harry walk up the playground steps to go down the slide. They did this ten or so times, with Remus catching Harry at the bottom, when two older boys showed up. By this point, Harry was able to crawl to the stairs and go down the slide, so Remus and Sirius had gone to sit on a bench nearby, keeping an eye on him and enjoying the fresh air.

"Hi," Harry bowed his head, shy, "I'm Harry."

"We don't care about your name, Pipsqueak. It's our turn to use the slide."

"But I was here first. You can go down after me though."

"We want the slide!" the other boy pushed him down the slide backwards.

"Cub!" Remus and Sirius were there even before he knew what had happened, "Are you okay?"

"Wahh!" Harry began to sob, more out of shock than pain.

"It's okay, Remmie's got you," Remus picked him up and hugged him tight, swaying from side-to-side.

The boys were laughing. Sirius turned to them, wand out, "Hey! You two are in big trouble! Get down here right now!"

"We don't listen to strangers!"

"Siri, forget it. Let's just go home."

"No Remus!" Sirius pulled away from him, "I'm sick of standing by while Harry gets hurt!"

Remus leaned closer to Sirius, "If you perform magic, you'll be back in Askaban! What good is that for Harry?"

Sirius deflated, "You're right. Come here, Pup. You're okay," he pet Harry's unruly hair.

With a few more sniffles, Harry gave him a small smile.

"You okay, Cub?" Remus held Harry on his hip.

"I have to use the potty," Harry admitted with a blush.

Sirius barked a laugh and Remus smiled gently in amusement.

"Let's have a quick potty break and then we can play on the monkey bars, okay?" Remus reasoned.

"Yay! Monkey, monkey, monkey! I love monkeys!" Harry cheered.

Remus laughed, "I know you do, Bud. Let's walk," he set Harry down between Sirius and himself. Harry stumbled for a moment before Sirius took his hand to steady him.

"Left, right, left, right. There you go. That's my Pup!" Sirius praised.

Harry's laugh could be heard across the playground.


	13. Chapter 13

The summer of Harry's eleventh birthday, he got his letter from Hogwarts.

"Mail for you, Cub," Remus was going through the mail, bills and all. He was smiling.

Harry read it quickly and started to yell and jump in his seat happily.

"What's it say, Pup?" Sirius grinned from across the table.

"I got in! I got in to Hogwarts!"

"That's my boy!" Sirius praised, high-fiving him.

"I'm so proud of you, Cub," Remus hugged him tight.

* * *

They were on the platform saying goodbye, Draco helping Harry onto the train, as they had set it up so that Draco was Harry's provider at school.

"Call us, Angel," Remus reminded Harry as he hugged him one last time.

"I will."

"Be good," Sirius ruffled his already messy hair.

Harry giggled.

The conductor called the "All aboard!" and with Draco carrying Harry onto the train, they waved goodbye one last time.

* * *

With Draco hired as a provider at the school, Harry could get all he needed. Including baths in the Perfects' bathroom.

Harry sighed in relief as the warm water covered his body from the waist down.

"Feel good Harry?" Draco asked as he gathered Harry's discarded clothes.

"Yes..." Harry sighed, closing his eyes.

"Good. Want to relax or wash up and get out?" Draco knelt by the tub.

"Can you wash my hair?"

"Sure."

* * *

After the bath, Draco made sure Harry was safe in his two-person room with a first-year named Ron, who all but ignored him, before going down to the staff quarters.

Three hours later, the magical intercom they had set up glowed and Draco answered it to see a hologram of Harry sitting up in bed, crying.

"Harry, what is it?" no other answer other than more tears, "Harry, it's okay. Do you remember where you are?" a nod, "Take a deep breath. That's right, lay down."

"I want Siri and Remmie. Draco..."

"I'm right here, Sweetheart, just relax."

"My feet hurt, Draco..."

Draco processed this information. Harry needed a painkiller or he wouldn't be able to sleep, if Draco remembered all the times he had babysat for Sirius and Remus.

"Okay, I'm coming Harry. Just hang on."

Cutting off the connection, Draco slipped on his robes and went to Gryffindor Tower. As he approached the room, he heard angry hissed words on the other side from Ron.

"Shut up! Stop being a baby! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

Draco unlocked the door at that point, effectively hushing any further words from Ron.

"Draco..." Harry reached for him, face tear-streaked from pain.

"I'm here, Sweetheart," Draco crossed the room.

As he went to Harry, Draco cast a silencing charm on the room itself and then on Harry's bed.

"Now, what hurts?"

"My feet..." a few crocodile tears slipped from Harry's emerald eyes and landed in his lap.

"Oh, Harry. It's okay," Draco got up and walked to the cabinet in the bathroom, getting the pain potion that was inside, "Drink."

Harry did as he was told, with nothing more than a grimace at the taste. As he began to fall asleep, Draco laid him back on his pillows.

"I love you Draco..."

Draco smiled, running his hand through Harry's hair affectionately, "I love you too, Harry. Get some sleep. You have classes in the morning."

The only response from the half asleep boy in the bed was a sigh of contentment.

**AN: I'm in college, and I did have a provider that would make sure I didn't slip in the shower. On occasion, my muscles do get very tight. I don't use medication though. **


	14. Chapter 14

Draco went into Harry's room to wake him up four hours later.

"Harry, Sweetheart, time to wake up..." rubbing circles on the boy's back, Draco talked in a low, soothing tone.

"Mmm..." Harry moaned, rubbing his face into his pillow before blinking slowly awake, "Draco..." he reached for the older man.

Draco remembered that Harry tended to be clingy when he was tired as he picked up Harry and helped dress him.

"It's okay, shh..." as Draco helped Harry down the moving stairs, which magically turned into ramps for him, "What do you want to eat today?"

"Not hungry..." yawned Harry.

"You will be when we get down there, Sweetheart."

They entered the hall ten minutes later, and Draco helped Harry to sit on one of the benches.

"You set?"

"No! Stay, Draco! Please!" Harry clutched his hand.

"I'll just be across the room, Sweetheart-"

"PLEASE!"

"Okay, all right," Draco lifted Harry onto his lap, carding his fingers through Harry's hair as the boy began to eat.

When Harry was finished, Draco helped clean him up and get him to class.

"Have a good day, Sweetheart. The teachers can come find me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Harry. Be good."

Then class began, and Draco went back to the Great Hall to eat his own breakfast, hoping beyond hope that today would be a good day for Harry.


	15. Chapter 15

Snape made sure that Harry had just the right amount of ingredients for the potion they were making to make it easier for him.

"There you go, Harry. Raise your hand if you need help."

"I'll be careful, Professor," he promised.

* * *

Not half hour later, Harry's left arm and both legs started to shake with clonus, causing him to spill a liquid ingredient into his lap. As he felt his pants get wet he wailed, alerting Professor Snape.

"It's okay, Harry. Come with me," Snape lifted him onto his hip and took him into his private chambers, alerting Draco to come down to the dungeons at once.

Draco was there in five minutes with another outfit for Harry to wear.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Harry sobbed, laying on the end of the bed in the room as Draco dressed him.

"Not your fault, Sweetheart. Now, I need you to calm down, your clonus is kicking in again."

After Harry was dressed again, Draco took him into his arms and sat down on the bed, shushing him as Professor Snape looked on.

"Harry," finally, Professor Snape knelt in front of the boy, "It's okay. We can wash your clothes tonight."

Harry shook his head, unable to speak through his tears. He exchanged arms, as Professor Snape was Draco's godfather and he knew him before school.

"Uncle Severus..." Harry wrapped his arms around his professor's neck.

"Yes, Honey?"

"Are you mad at me?" the emerald eyes looked up at him, pleading.

"I am not, Harry. It was only an accident."

"Okay..."

"Do you want to try again or are you done for today?"

Harry shook his head, "'m done."

"That's fine. I'm going to let Draco take you upstairs to rest, all right?"

"'kay. I love you, Uncle Severus," with a last hug and a yawn, a nearly limp Harry was taken into Draco's arms.

With one last goodbye to his godfather, Draco was out of the room and on his way up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.


	16. Chapter 16

It was at dinner that night that a girl Harry's age approarched him. She had bushy brown hair, bright brown eyes, and an armful of books.

"Hi, I'm Hermione."

"Harry," on instinct, he scooted down the bench so she could sit down.

She took the offer, smiling, "Um, why didn't you come back to Potions earlier?"

"I was tired. The teachers set it up so I could go to class as much as I could in a day. One of these days, I'd like to do a full day."

She nodded as if this made perfect sense to her, "What is your condition?"

"It's called Cerebral Palsy-" her eyes lit up, and he stopped talking, confused.

"I've heard of that! That's the one where an injury to the brain before birth has effects on the limbs, speech, or any multitude of things, right? Although I though only muggles could get it. Huh..." she thought about this for a minute, "Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were all right. I have to go to the library," she stood up from the bench, "Bye!" with that, she ran off.

Harry smiled as he watched her leave. He liked her. She talked too fast, but her eyes sparkled as she did talk, full of excitement. Soon his food was forgotten, and he just continued to stare at the place where she had disappeared. All too soon, Draco was cleaning up his plate and taking him up to Gryffindor Tower for the night.

* * *

It wasn't long before Harry learned he and Hermione were in the same House. One night, at bathtime in the Prefects' bathroom with Draco, he couldn't stop talking about her.

"I saw her talking to you," Draco reassured when asked, "And I think somebody has a crush, Mr. Harry Potter," he teased with a grin.

Harry blushed and giggled before Draco helped him out of the tub and gave him his pajamas, "I just really like her. I've never had a friend."

"I know, Sweetie. It feels good, doesn't it?" Harry nodded quietly, then yawned, "I think all this excitement has tuckered you out."

Harry protested sleepily, but was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, dreaming of his new friend.


	17. Chapter 17

It was very soon that Harry realized that having a friend was the best thing in the world. He told everyone he could about her, even Remus and Sirius. They came over the winter break, and the first thing Harry did, after kissing both his guardians, was drag them both up to Gryffindor Tower to meet his new friend.

"Remmie, Siri, Hermione Granger," he introduced them all, beaming.

* * *

After getting Harry home for the break, Remus and Sirius sat at the kitchen table talking.

"He's besotted with her. And I thought- I hoped- we could put this off for a few more years at least," Sirius put his head in his hands.

Remus smiled at Sirius' desperation, "He is not besotted with her. He is just excited to have a friend. Now, we should get some rest. We'll have a excitable eleven-year-old to entertain tomorrow."

"That we will," Sirius heaved himself out of the chair, going down the hall, Remus following him.

They stopped at Harry's bedroom door, peeking in. Harry was peacefully curled on his side, a smile on his lips as he dreamed. It was then that Remus and Sirius knew that they had done something right with their lives, and both were content as they went to bed that night.


	18. Chapter 18

"Snow, snow, snow!" Harry squealed at he looked out the window the next morning.

"Yes, Cub. We'll play outside after breakfast, but first you have to eat."

Harry practically inhaled his breakfast of oatmeal and milk, excited about going out to play in the snow. When Remus and Sirius were ready they all got dressed and went outside to go sledding on a popular hill near their house.

Sirius sat on the toboggan with Harry in his arms while Remus pushed them off and then rushed to the bottom of the hill to catch them. But as they came down, the sled flipped, throwing both Harry and Sirius. Sirius landed easily, but Harry's arm got caught underneath him. With a bloodcurdling scream of pain, both Remus and Sirius were by his side.

"His arm's broken," within seconds, Sirius was calling 911 while Remus cradled Harry, who was whimpering in pain.

"Yes hello. We've had a sledding accident. My eleven-year-old boy broke his arm. Thank you. They're coming. We'll make it all better, Pup, just hang on."

"Hurts..." Harry whined before bursting into tears.

"We know, Cub, but it will be better soon," Remus whispered in his ear.

"They're here," Sirus told them.

"What's his name?" one of the paramedics splinted Harry's arm and got him moved onto a stretcher.

"Harry."

"Hi Harry. Funny, my name is Harry too. We'll make you all better, I promise."

"I'm cold..."

"The hospital's nice and warm."

"Hospital?" he began to panic, ""Mommy, Daddy!"

"Easy. Here, you like stuffed animals? Yeah? Here's a wolf. Hold on to him tight. Good boy. You're such a brave boy."

"Siri, Remmie!"

"Shh, take a deep breath. Are those the men that were with you?" the boy nodded, "They're coming Sweetheart. We'll see them at the hospital."

"'kay... I'm really scared..."

"Nothing to be scared of. We're here to help you. All right, we're here, and it looked like Siri and Remmie are here too. Okay, down we go."

Sirius and Remus haphazardly parked the car and rushed to him, "Pup!"

"He'll be just fine once we get inside. Excuse us."

Remus and Sirius sat in the waiting room for two hours, both feeling immensely guilty.

"I should have held him tighter," Sirius moped, head in hands.

Remus only sighed heavily in response, unable to voice his guilt. Just then, Harry's doctor came out to see them.

"He's fine. It was a clean, two-bone break, so it will take awhile to heal, but he was a trooper."

"Remmie, Siri, look!" Harry sat in a manual wheelchair, proud of his new, deep blue cast, "Blue!"

"Did you get a blue one? Remus bent to pick up their child, who yawned, "I think it's time to go home."

"Thank you so much," Sirius shook the doctor's hand.

Then they were out the sliding doors and on their way home again.

**AN: I broke my arm at a friend's house when I was twelve. I fell down the steps. We had to wait four hours for the doctor to come. **


End file.
